This renewal application requests partial support for our Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory that received initial funding from the NIH in 1979. The major aims are to prevent, control and treat diseases of laboratory animals, establish programs of technical, professional and graduate instruction in laboratory animal science and medicine, begin a program of research training and conduct research with an emphasis on naturally-occurring disease of laboratory animals. The resource serves the biomedical research program of principally the University of Minnesota Health Sciences and the Minneapolis Veteran's Administration Medical Center which have a combined representation of 380 principal investigators, annual sponsored research support of about 25 million dollars, animal resource facilities in excess of 100,000 GSF and a daily animal census exceeding 50,000. The specific aims are to 1) continue and further improve professional diagnostic and veterinary medical care services to prevent, control and treat illness in a large research animal population, 2) maintain our technical and professional instructional program, expand our training in comparative medicine with a view to providing a post-doctoral program that enables laboratory animal veterinarians to develop as academic scientists and continue their vital service role in comparative medicine, 3) continue investigations on naturally occurring infectious diseases of laboratory animals with an emphasis on pasteurellosis of laboratory rabbits and murine mycoplasmosis, continue our summer program for veterinary students in which they participate in our clinical and laboratory medicine programs and assist in ongoing research projects.